


You're Worse Nightmare

by dc_fan_09



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Near Death, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: Kidnapped,by a rapist a cop and a bdsm master Video camera least your face is covered
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You're thrown into a room by 3 huge men "look what we caught." One man says the other examining Zoey "A young one,to old for me but she'll do for some anal." The other guy replies "dont you worry boss all 3 of us are getting all 3 holes." The other guy high fives the 3rd one walks in "I want the pussy first." He cuts your chest of your suit and then your bra causing your huge tits to hang out "yeah I'm hard already bend her over let's see the good part." They slice your panties exposing your ass and pussy "spread the cheeks let's see the hole." You feel your cheeks being torn apart but your mouth is duct tape your hands tied feet tied separately the other guy gets excited "virgin anus hell yeah my 1st virgin. The other guy replies "tear it up man congrats shes 17 let's check the pussy." Your pushed face down into the ground your lips spread wide "fuck yeah hymen still in tact total virgin. Yes!! Been awhile since I had a virgin shes never even been touched." Your crying knowing your about to unwillingly lose your virginity noone can save you they think your on a mission but it was a set up. "Ready boys! Take out your cocks." 3 men take out their cocks ones 12 inches another 11 and another 12 you see the size and start to beg "please I'm just a kid,please." The man yells "I want the 12 inches to be the first to penetrate pussy and anus let's go." They RIP the duct tape off and you cry feeling immense pain as you vagina is penetrated then your ass your screaming is cut off by another man shoving his cock between your tits and into your mouth "I felt her tear yes I broke it." They all cheer and keep hitting you from all angles "not a vrigin anymore little girl." One man whispers your also being beat while being raped then you feel the first guy release in your pussy you cry with disgust. Thank god your on birth control your choked by a huge load and your assholeis filled and agape,your pussy swollen. "Let's grab a beer then we'll switch holes." They all head out your left nude beaten and crying they come back 10 minutes later "round 2 baby its almost over." Another man comes in "got the car battery for the nips and clit." They all cheer as the clips are attached to your clit and nipple. "Shock her I wanna see her cum." Your shocked which causes you to release not from enjoyment but from your body. "Yeah she came told ya she loves it." They all begin and the swelling in you ass vagina then "I'm cutting the glory hole bye bye." You feel 2 cocks enter your pussy your screaming and bucking "she cant get away shes hog tied." The more you fight the harder they go "just let it happen enjoy it." You eventually stop fighting "go on talk dirty." You give in "it feels so good,please dont stop thank you for this." You moan they rail on you your orgasm for them they cheer releasing into you. They go upstairs to get a mask and a cameras "this last ones being recorded for the archives." One camera is between your legs to show your asshole and pussy another one in front of you downward "perfect the viewers are gonna love this "welcome to rape room the show where we show you rape, today's we have a treat a virgin well be tearing her hymen and popping her cherry please enjoy. The men take position your so numb you dont care your so swollen. They fuck your pussy first one showing your torn hymen then double penetration next your pussy is fucked you mouth is busy your anus is widening your moaning your orgasming forced to do what your told or your dead. 4 hours later they release and the shows done. Your cleaned and your told "you were a hit,may have to grab you again probably tomorrow." They clean you,inject you with xanax and throw you out "see you tomorrow got a 13 year old lined up for midnight show noone survives the midnight shows." You sit and cry in your empty house your maid comes in "what happens Ms zoey you were gone for hours?" Zoey replies "mission went over what I thought." You say heading upstairs you'll talk to Mel in the morning. You're crying your eyes out when your friend Jason Todd is knocking at your window "hey couldn't reach you thought I'd come by. Why are you crying Zoey?" You breakdown and tell Jason everything little do you know Jason was in love with you with all his heart and you felt the same way but never told him Jason replied "I'll be back,then we'll talk okay?" You try to stop Jason but an hour later Jason comes back "they wont touch you or anyone again.I assure you,listen don't blame yourself you didn't ask for this." You reply "I just wanna forget it ever happened. They drugged me.." Jason replies "well I'm here for you like I always have." You reply "Jason,you are always there. I can always lean on you,that's what i..." you pause Jason replies "you what?" You shrug "its just its nothing.." Jason stays the night with you just holding you,comforting you.


	2. Begin to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to recover from your horrible incident your back working at your nightclub Ley Ley Gothams #1 nightclub, you're parents had 2 location you got one and your sister Grace got one.

You're hanging out at a party at your club your all dressed up,Jason surprises you "it's me busy night huh?" Jason says sitting down your pour him a shot of scotch you reply "yeah I'm almost done my shift. If you wanna hang out?" Jason replies "yeah I wanted to talk to you anyway beautiful." You wrap up and grab your purse. You go on a drive and You and Jason talk "I guess what I'm trying to say is,we've been friends since we were kids. When. I look at you I see a future." You reply "Jason I've liked you from the day we met,when we found eachother again 2 years ago. I knew I was in love with you." You wasnt expecting that to come out but it's how you really felt. Jason moves closer making you flinch he replies "I love you to, I love seeing that body. I'm your leather batsuit hot as fuck your ass looks so good." You see jason has taken 10 shots you reply "I do rock it dont I?" Jason replies "you rock anything you wear Zoey,I wanna see you without clothes." You reply "So do you love me or you just wanna fuck me?" Jason bolts up "I'm in love with you not your looks,I was just trying to sound sexy. Did it work?" You reply "you really wanna do this? You wanna be with me?" Jason replies "yes of course I want you to be my girl,then my wifey and we grow old and have a couple kiddos." You reply "that's what I want to,how many kids would you want?" Jason replies "2 or 3 would be perfect." Zoey agrees "I want a girl and a boy one of each." You kiss Jason deeply "let's go pack up your safehouse and get you moved in." Jason replies "I basically like live there now I'm there every night,besides all my important stuff is already at the condo so we don't need to go there." You drive passed the road and pull over on the side of the road and get busy your wearing a dress so you slide off your thong and unzip Jason pants "A little cock tease for you,when we get home we'll consummate our love,bound together forever." Jason is impressed beautiful,sexy woman loves him how'd a guy like Jason get a rich sweet little redhead who's hot as fuck inside and out. You keep it going and he cums in your mouth "tonite you can release into me?" Jason replies "gosh I fucking love you."


	3. I dont just want you,I need you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is dead serious after he pours his heart out waiting for Zoey's response

You're enjoying every second with Jason you sit on his lap and begin "Jason,do you want more then just sex? Do you wanna be 2with me as bad as I wanna be with you?" Jason turns serious bit sincere and replies "Zoey,of course sex with you is amazing but I want to be with you. I wanna wake up to your hazel eyes every morning. I want a life with you,I want to marry you,have a famiyl." You cry as you reply "I know I'm only 17 but I want that to all of it." Jason replies "your 18th birthday is in 2 months lets get married on your birthday." You reply "yes,I would love to." You make out with Jason "so we could make a baby tonight? We'll be married before she or he is born." Zoey has always wanted kids and wasnt on any birth control, Jason wants a family to he is 21 "let's make a baby." Jason says pinning you you start kissing hard,stripping eachother down you know your family won't approve of you having a baby at 17 but you dont care. Jason holds you down as he enters you kissing&biting your neck excited to impregnate you you've been waiting for this your vast fortune is more then enough to raise a kid,you have help from Mel and you have Jason. You wrap your legs around Jason as you feel him getting ready to release "mmm do it release into me baby,make me a mama." You whisper Jason tries to hold back to last a bit longer but hes leaking "it's okay my love,release we will have more sex come on let's make the baby." You tease rubbing his balls to stimulate him he growls and finally shoots into you like a rocket "dam baby girl,that's definently gonna make a baby that was a huge load." Jason says you reply "we'll know in a week or 2. I love you baby." Jason kisses you "I love you to Sweety."


	4. Are We pregnant

You're fighting against joker trying to take him down after disarming his bombs,he hits you good a few times,even throwing you. You finally over come him and restrain him "you drew blood clown,next time you wont be so lucky." You say storming off, you finish patrol early and come home to Mel,Bruce (your dad.) Dick&Babs Greyson "hey Zoey, we need you to come here." You keep keeling over from pain in you abdomen&between your legs you lay down as Mel prepares to draw blood "just testing your blood for pregnancy I wanna do a ultrasound to." You scream "yeah whatever why's everyone here I ain't doing shit til everyone leave the dam room. Yall ain't gonna judge me! If I wanna have sex and produce a baby that my choice. If you cant accept that then get outta my life." You cross your arms Jason backs you up "and before anyone says a dam thing,I plan to marry Zoey and if we are pregnant I'm gonna be here for our baby and her and I'll be a dam good husband and father. I told yall not to overwhelm her and you did. You heard Zoey go wait outside we'll tell you the results Barbara backs you and Jason "Bruce dragged us all here." Dick and babs step out so does Bruce. Mel takes blood and administers a ultrasound "looks like I see a peanut I'm gonna say about 4 weeks, blood test is positive for pregnancy no other diseases." You reply "4 weeks that's exactly when we made love." Jason smiles "it was a month ago wasnt it,it was during roleplay night." Mel smiles "here these are prenatal gummies,your iron is low so here's some iron supplements. Congrats on your baby,I know you'll be great parents and I'm here to. I had my 1st kiddo at 17. Hes 35 now." You hug Mel "go let them know,then send dad on his way tell him to go home I'll call in the morning I'm mad at him." You walk off Jason follows you "I'm sorry I didn't expect them all here,good speaking up for yourself I'm proud." You reply "thank you baby,for backing me up." You lay down Jason lays next to you "you tired beautiful?" You reply "yeah I am,cant believe I'm finally pregnant. I thought I lost the baby tonight the pain I had hurt so bad." Jason cuddles you "I'm sorry my love,I hope we dont lose the baby. Mel says baby is healthy and strong." Zoey stays to doze off "I love you Zoey." Jason whispers kissing her cheek you reply "I love you Jason Todd."


End file.
